1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of causing fish, utilized for fishing, to gather and, more particularly, to a method of causing fish such as skipjacks and tunnies to gather.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art that fish have a running character, i.e., a character to move in a given direction in reaction to external excitement or stimuli, and it has been extensively practiced to cause fish to gather by utilizing the running character of fish in reaction in light, water current, bait, etc., for the purpose of fishing. Fish further have a habit of gathering toward certain objects in a shoal, and there are known shoals which form around wood, sharks, whales, etc. It has also been a practice to fish around an object or target in which fish gather.
Of the running characters noted above, only the character in reaction to bait, i.e., character to move toward bait, has heretofore been utilized to cause gathering of skipjacks and tunnies. The other running characters or habits of fish to gather toward objects have not been utilized or practiced.
The method of causing fish to gather utilizing the running character of the fish in reaction to bait, however, requires fresh bait. Particularly, skipjacks absolutely require sardines as live bait, the maintenance of which requires great cost. Further, skipjacks or tunnies move in wide fishing areas, and with only utilizing baits, it is difficult to cause gathering to catch the number of fish desired. This particular problem is intensified due to various countries recently setting two-hundred-nautical-mile fishing area limits in view of preserving natural resources and securing economic profits. Therefore, it is important to establish an effective method of fishing in view of the diminishing fishing areas.